


03-07-2020 （3）

by WuChouHe



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuChouHe/pseuds/WuChouHe





	03-07-2020 （3）

下午小猫带路去附近lcvs打印护照照片。先走到校车站，然后往cvs对角线方向南辕北辙了一段，跟我道歉“对不起带你走错路了。 

然后去staples买了一包曲别针，被敲了个小竹杠：一包三个修正带。

晚上吃了厚得怀疑没断生的大盘鸡（拉条子？）。

整理好文件，准备寄出去。装信封了最后搜了一下，判断为旧护照还是需要的。常理来说理应如此，我过于相信guideline了，当然，iso advisor也啥都没看出来。太危险了！还是必须自己处处小心！

昨天Maryland确诊3例，今天DC确诊1例，连小猫都闻到了病毒步步逼近的气息。

感觉可能改上网课。必须赶紧把opt和考试报名表寄走。


End file.
